Bubblegum Lipgloss
by Lumina Krausse
Summary: A mostly BubblesXBoomer story. Becuase they're my favorite couple. This story includes Bessie, a girl who was born with superpowers, naturally.
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum lipgloss

By: Lumina Krausse

The Powerpuff girls, somewhere in between 12 and 13 years old, started to look like normal teenagers. They didn't have big heads, or giant eyes. They're eye colors remained, but they also have fingers and toes. It is 5:00 pm one Friday evening. Having the girls been super smart, they no longer went to school, but hung around the busy city all day. Blossom, who was the leader of the Powerpuff girls, was begging the Professor to allow her to stay at her friend's house this weekend. The Professor didn't agree, he didn't think he could trust a girl who was born with super powers.

"But Professor, you've already met Bessie. You even said yourself that she was a very sweet girl." Blossom stated.

The Professor shook his head. "I might've said that,Blossom. But I still do not think I can trust her. She is a sweet girl but her powers are unstable, something abnormal happened when she was born."

"Professor, I understand your trust issues, but I assure you Bessie is very undercontrol." Blossom said.

Buttercup came down when she overheard the argument. "Professor, All of us are going to be there. And besides, Bessie's our best friend. She comes to our house almost every day!"

The Professor sighed. He put his hand on his head. "I have a headache. You girls are old enough, about 16. Do what you want, just please look out for yourselves."

Blossom and Buttercup high-fived in satisfaction. "Let's go get our stuff, and then we can call Bubbles to tell her we'll meet her at Bessie's." Blossom said. "Okay!" Buttercup answered. Blossom had her stuff packed in about three minutes. She was dialing her pink phone to call Bubbles, when she saw something. A red streak in the sky. She ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination. Then, Bubbles picked up.

"Hello?" Bubbles answered.

"Hi Bubbles! It's Blossom. The Professor has allowed us to spend the night at Bessie's. Are you about done shopping?"

"Almost! I'll meet you guys at Bessie's!"

"Okay! See ya later!"

Blossom hung up the phone, and picked up her pink bag. She opened the door to her room, and walked over to Buttercup's room. "Buttercup? Are you ready to go?" Blossom asked. Buttercup opened the door. She had her green sports bag, and a basketball under her arm. "Yep. I'm so gonna beat Bessie!" Blossom smiled, and they flew down the stairs towards the door. Blossom opened it, but then she looked at her bag. "Oh! I forgot something. I'll be right back." Buttercup stood by the door waiting. She looked up at the sky, then down again...then she shot her head back up. There was a dark green streak across the sky. "No...it can't be. Just my imagination."


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 The Mall Encounter

By: Lumina Krausse

Bubbles payed for the last of her purchases. She headed out with the six shopping bags she had in her hand. She was daydreaming while she was walking, when suddenly,

OOF!

She had fallen on top of someone. "Oops. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She tried to get up, but her bags, which she just realized were heavy, weighed her down. Her white jeans were a bit dirty from the asphalt. "I'm fine." The person responded, sitting up. Bubbles looked at the person she had just bumped into. Pink flushed her cheeks. She then realized, she was still sitting on the person's lap. "Do I know you?" She asked, smiling. The blonde boy,was wearing a blue shirt with black stripes, and black jeans with blue shoes. "Uhh...You might. You seem familiar to me." He said. He saw that the girl sitting in his lap was wearing white jeans, a blue spaghetti strap shirt and had her hair in ponytails. "You seem familiar to me too." She said. Suddenly they both were blushing at the position they were in. "Umm...Do you...need help with those?" The boy asked shyly.

Bubbles snapped. Her bags. "Oh, uh..." She thought to herself for a moment. _Well, These bags are heavy...but what would the girls say if I brought this random guy home? Well, I can just have the satisfaction of walking home with him, He's soooo cute!_ "Uuuh...Excuse me?" Bubbles snapped again. "Oh. Yes, that would be so nice." She said to the familiar face. He smiled blushing as well, and thought, _I think I might be onto something here. Though she seems familiar, maybe I'll remember while walking home with her. _The boy smiled. Bubbles blush turned a brighter pink, when she got off of the boy's lap.

Meanwhile...

"Hey...uhhh, Blossom?" Buttercup asked as they flew to Bessie's. "Yea, BC?" Blossom replied. "I...uhhh..." Buttercup hesitated. _Should I tell her what I saw...na, she'll just laugh._ "Do you think Bubbles is okay, ya know...flying over to Bessie's on her own?" Blossom smiled. "I'm sure she is, and if she need's us, we'll know." Buttercup nodded in agreement. Soon, they reached Bessie's two-story home.

Blossom knocked on the door.

Bubbles and the boy walked down the sidewalk, silent. "So..." Bubbles said, breaking the silence. She carried three bags, while the boy carried the three heavier ones. "What's your name?" She asked. The boy, looking down at the ground, responded, "Boomer.." Bubbles stopped. "Boomer...I've heard that somewhere...ah, well." She continued to walk alongside Boomer. "So...what's...uhh...your name?" Boomer asked. He continued to look at the ground. Suddenly, as if something were coming, his head shot up at the road before them. "Oh, my name is--" She was distracted. She saw a 18 wheeler coming her way. As it got closer, she realized she had walked into the road. For some reason, she froze. Boomer dropped a bag, and grabbed Bubbles' arm. Once again, mostly becuase of the shock, she fell ontop of him. "I wonder if this is going to be an everyday thing with you." Boomer said in a mere whisper. Bubbles blushed. Then, they both started laughing in their awkward position.

"Thanks. Oh, and my name is Bubbles." Was all she managed to say. Boomer smiled. Though in the back of his mind, her name somehow triggered something. _Bubbles...where have I heard that?? _He thought. Bubbles got up, and she offered her hand to help Boomer up. Boomer grabbed it, and stood. He blushed red, and so did she. "Umm...Really, Thanks...for saving me, I mean." Bubbles said. "Oh, its no problem, Bubbles." Boomer said. He picked up the bags off the floor. Boomer noticed some of the scattered items on the sidewalk from when Boomer fell on top of him. He reached out to pick up a blue hairband, when Bubbles' hand fell on his. "Uhh...Nice choice of color." Boomer said, his blush was more red. Bubbles smiled despite her reddening face. "Blue's my favorite color." Boomer smiled. "Mine too."

Blossom and Buttercup were rolling out their sleeping bags in Bessie's room. Suddenly, Bessie flew in. "What's up?" She asked, sitting on her bed. Everything in her room was aqua green, her favorite color. "What's up? You being late for your own slumber party, That's what's up!" Buttercup said, thrusting the basketball at her. Bessie laughed. "Oh BC, I am never late. You guys came early, that's all." Blossom rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear quotes from 'Princess Diaries' right now, Bess." Bessie rolled her eyes in imitation of Blossom. "Whatevs. So BC, ready to owe me 20 bucks?" Bessie said, holding the basketball. Buttercup smiled deviously, "Oh but it will be you owing me money, my overconfident friend."

Bessie opened the window to her bedroom, and she flew to the backyard, where her basketball court was. Buttercup grabbed the ball from Bessie, flying down with it. Bessie looked at Blossom, who seemed to be reading the book. "Ya coming, Bloss? We'll need a scorekeeper to keep it fair." Blossom reluctantly put her book down and flew out the window as well. When Bessie closed her window, she muttered to herself, "I wonder where Bubbles is..."

Bubbles took a turn just before they got to her street. She wanted to talk to Boomer more. "I thought you said your house was that way." Boomer asked. "It is...I just thought...it would be more fun to walk this way." Bubbles said. Boomer smiled, and blushed. "So..Bubbles.." Boomer looked at Bubbles. He was nervous. "Yea?" Bubbles asked, blushing at Boomer. She liked the way he said her name. "I'd really like it if...ya know...we could talk like this again sometime..." Boomer said, looking back down at the ground and reddening. Bubbles grew red as well. "Sure." She said. She then remembered she had her cellphone. It was blue, of course, with fake rhinestones on the cover. "What's...your number?..." She asked, thinking that the question sounded silly and blushing tomato red.

Boomer gave her his number, then pulled out his phone and got her number. They both were blood red as they walked down the sidewalk. Bubbles then remembered something. "If you were in the mall parkinglot, weren't you going to get something?" She asked. Boomer shook his head, it made his blonde hair sway over his eyes. She blushed at what she thought. "No. I was just going to go because I got bored of doing nothing at home." He said. Bubbles nodded and the remembered her slumber party. "Umm...what time is it?" She asked. Boomer slid one bag down his arm and moved his sleeve. "It's about 6:00. Why?" Bubbles shrugged. "Oh, I just need to be somewhere after this." She said. _When I get to Bessie's I'll tell the girls that I was held up in the line. Then I'll tell them that the cashier messed up the receipt, so I had to wait longer. _Bubbles looked up at Boomer. "He'll be my little secret." She whispered, thinking aloud. "What?" Boomer asked. "Oh." Bubbles looked up, embarrased. "Uhh...heh...Sorry, I was thinking out loud." She said. The pink on her cheeks grew more red than before.

Buttercup and Bessie were about mid-game. "Time-out." Bessie said. Buttercup shook her head. "No...time...outs...unless...you're a...wimp..." Buttercup said between breaths. "Well,...if you don't...want to...have some...of my mom's lemonade..." With that, Buttercup ran into the house. Blossom followed after. Bessie's mom made the sweetest pink lemonade ever. They loved it. Bessie went in and grabbed the fresh pitcher of lemonade. She poured three glasses, then went to the pantry, and took out oreos. Blossom made a face. "Ew. You're going to eat oreos with lemonade?" Bessie nodded, took out and oreo and waved it in front of Blossom's face. "See this, Bloss?" She said, then she dunked it and took a large bite out of it. Blossom stuck her tounge out. "That's so gross." "Yea," Buttercup said, "I mean, C'mon Bess, Chocolate Chip goes SO much better with lemonade." (I like both, :p) Bessie made a sourface at Buttercup. "Sure, sure." She said. "So where's Bubbles?" She asked.

"Oh, she went shopping." Blossom replied. Buttercup grabbed a napkin and wiped the sweat on her forehead. "Yea, she's probably just remembering to get over here." Bessie laughed. " Bubbles won't miss much. The only thing she'll miss is her sister's defeat at Basketball."

Buttercup spit out her lemonade. "Oh yea, Bess? Well Bring it!" She said playfully. Bessie ran outside onto the court. "Here we go again..." Said Blossom as she grabbed her scoreboard paper.

Bubbles and Boomer had finally stopped walking in front of Bubbles' house. "So this is where you live?" Boomer said. "Yep." Bubbles answered, trying to get her key from her purse. "Nice place. So where are you going after this?" Boomer asked. "I'm going to a friend's house. We're having a slumber party." Boomer nodded. "That's cool. So...I guess I'll call you tommorow?" He asked as Bubbles unlocked the door and put the key in her purse. "Umm...Yes. I would like that." Bubbles said. Boomer smiled. He touched her hand. "Umm...Bubbles, I wanted to say, This day was completely boring until you came. Thanks." Bubbles smiled at him and blushed. "So was mine. Thank you for saving me." Bubbles then realized how close she was to him. _I shouldn't do this...but I really want too...Oh well, I will anyway._ She smiled to herself and looked up. Boomer's blue eyes were glistening just as much as hers. She slowly leaned in, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Basketball and Best Friends

By: Lumina Krausse

Buttercup shot the ball, but Bessie blocked her shot. Bessie was about three inches taller than Buttercup. They were both breathing hard, when Blossom yelled, "WAIT!" Bessie stopped quicker than Buttercup, knocking her to the floor. "Ow!" Buttercup said, rubbing her head. "Sorry, BC." Bessie said, and helped her up. Bessie flew over to Blossom. Blossom was on the phone.

"Excuse me, Can you say your name again?" Blossom asked. "Uhh...No...That name doesn't...wait...HEY!!"

"HI!" The voice on the other end exclaimed.

Bessie looked at Blossom with a confused look on her face. "Oh...Okay, Hold on." Blossom smiled at Buttercup and Bessie.

"Who is it, Bloss?" Bessie asked.

"It's Subuki!!" Blossom said with a huge smile.

Bessie screamed. "Give me that phone!!" Blossom playfully held it away. "Nuh-uh, Bess!" Bessie snickered and flew up, leaving a aqua beam to follow her. Buttercup sighed. She pulled out her phone, and called Subuki's number. Blossom was too busy flying away from Bessie to notice. Blossom turned at stuck her tounge out at Bessie. "I doubt you'll catch up!" Blossom said.

Suddenly, a yellow streak crossed the sky, nearly knocking Blossom off balance.

"What the heck?!" Blossom exclaimed.

They heard someone laughing. Bessie turned around. Blossom saw the light begin to fade, when they saw..."SUBUKI!!" Blossom and Bessie yelled, flying over to her. In Subuki's hand, was Blossom's phone. "Well, I caught up!" She looked down and noticed Buttercup was flying towards them. "Thanks for giving me the heads up, BC." Subuki said. Buttercup shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Bessie can't beat me at B-ball, I doubt she'd be able to get a phone away from Blossom." Bessie turned. "Ohhh...that's right. I was in the middle of beating BC, when you called. Blossom, what's the score??" Blossom pulled the peice of paper out of her pocket. "UUh...its 12 to 12. Still tied." Subuki laughed. "Bessie, you and BC always end up in a tie, just give it up!" Bessie and Buttercup looked at eachother. "NEVER!" They yelled, and flew back to the court. Blossom sighed heavily, and flew down too. Subuki continued to giggle as she followed.

Bubbles pulled away, opening her eyes. Inside her head, she was beating herself up for what she had just done. Her face went a deep red, and she looked at Boomer, who's face was almost as red as hers. Bubbles felt tears come to her eyes. "I...I'm sorry." She said, looking down. "That was...unexpected...and really, I don't act like that normally...and I...I-" She was cut off. "Its Okay." Boomer said. She realized she was hugging him. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. "When I look at you, I don't suspect you to be that kind of person, so...it's okay." Boomer said. He blushed even redder now. Bubbles smiled. "Thanks...For everything." She pulled away. She picked up her bags, and went inside.

Bubbles flew her bags up to her room, and packed quickly. It was 6:45 now, and Bubbles was worried that her excuse might not work. She packed in a few more things, grabbed her purse, her cell phone, and flew out the window.

"GAME OVER!!" Subuki announced when the score-taker was annoyed. Blossom put her head in her hands. "Gahhh! I have a headache!!" Blossom said. Bessie laughed. "When don't you?" She said. Buttercup rushed up and grabbed the sheet of paper. "So who won?!..." Buttercup read the paper. Bessie grabbed the paper from an open-mouthed Buttercup. "Ha! I told you! I tol-" Bessie's eyes widened at the paper. "24 to 24?! That can't be right!! I mean...I thought..." "You obviously thought wrong!" Buttercup said. "Shut it, BC." Blossom and Subuki started laughing. "Subuki's right. You guys really should just give it up." Blossom said. Bessie sighed. "I'm tired. OOh...and I just got this movie! Wanna watch it?" Buttercup, forgetting that she was mad, said, "What movie??" "Blades of Glory!!" Bessie said.

"I love that movie!" Blossom said. Buttercup turned around. "When did you see it??" Blossom rolled her eyes. "When I was bored, you were off somewhere, and I decided to go see it." Buttercup grunted. "You could've told me." Blossom brought out three bowls of popcorn, while Bessie brought a bag of oreos and a glass of lemonade. Blossom made a face. "Not again!" Subuki grabbed the bag from Bessie. "Ooooh! I want some!!" Bessie laughed. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed another glass of lemonade for everyone else. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Blossom said, and ran to the door. As she opened it, she rolled her eyes. "Hey Bess, look who decided to grace us with her presence." Bubbles blushed. She didn't like being put in the spotlight. "I'm sorry, Bess. I was out shoppi-" She looked. "Is that...SUBUKI!!" Bubbles, excited, ran to hug her old friend. "Hi Bubbles! I was wondering where you were." Subuki said, trying to get out of Bubbles' suffocating hug. "I was out shopping." Bessie laughed from the kitchen. "For another 2 hours. Yep, that's Bubbles alright." Bubbles put her bags to the side and noticed the setting. "So what are we watching?" She asked. "Oh just, Blades of Glory!" Bessie said. Bubbles smiled. "I haven't seen it, I heard it's really funny!" Bessie laughed. She looked at her watch. "Hey, can you guys stay all day tommorow? I have another friend for you to meet." Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Subuki, nodded. "Of course, Bess. A friend of yours is a friend of ours." Blossom said. Bubbles sat next to Subuki on the couch, while Bessie layed across the other sofa. Blossom and Buttercup sat on the floor. "And no for your feature presentation..." The television said.

(You guys are probably wondering what Boomer did when he got home, well...)

Boomer collapsed on a couch as soon as he walked in. It was quiet, except for a bit of noise in the kitchen. He turned the T.V. on, and sighed. "So what drove you to come home?" A voice called from the kitchen. Boomer got up, and went into the other room. There was Bella, the girl that the boys called their sister. "What'd you mean?" Boomer asked. Bella rolled her eyes. "Your brothers have been out all day, the only times they came home were for lunch and dinner. Sounds typical them." Boomer laughed and went to the fridge. Bella was washing dishes. "The Microwave." Boomer turned. "What?" He asked, confused. "I left your dinner in the microwave to keep it warm. You're also really lucky that I saved a peice of cake before Butch decided he wanted a fifth peice." Bella said. Boomer looked at the microwave. He grabbed the plate, ribs and a baked potato.

"Thanks, sis." Boomer said. Bella smiled. "No problem, Bro." She replied. _I wonder if I could trust her...if I told her, would she freak out like my brothers probably would?_ Boomer thought. Then he shook his head. "What's up?" Bella asked, and then Boomer remembered. She had the same powers they did, except she had one power they didn't. A Sonic Voice. She could scream so loud, you would be deaf the minute you would hear it. She could also whistle or whisper so quietly, only dogs would hear. "Oh, it's nothing." Boomer said. He had tried to lie to his sister before, but he never really succeeded. She put away the last of the dishes, put the rag in the sink, and put away the dish rack. "Oh, I know it's something, brother." She said, grinning evily. Boomer rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, You have to PROMISE ME, you won't tell Butch or Brick." Bella put her index finger across her heart. "Cross my heart." Bella said. Boomer put his dirty plate in the sink. "Good."

The next morning, Bessie was the first one up. It was around 9:00 in the morning, and Bessie's window was closed, but she had the curtains pulled back. As she looked at the sky, she smiled. It was going to be a good day to see a friend. Then, she saw something else. "Is that red? And Green?" Bessie said, putting her face closer to the window. She was sure of it, she did see red and green. "I have to tell BC and Blossom later, maybe even Bubbles." Bessie always watched what she told Bubbles. Bubbles often took things literally. Bessie got up, yawning, and stepped carefully over Blossom's and Bubbles' sleeping bags.

She made her way into the bathroom, when she heard the TV on downstairs. "Well, Buttercup and Subuki are up." Bessie said and went into her bathroom. When she was done, she went down the stairs. "Morning earlybirds." Bessie said about half-way down the stairs. (Buttercup had moved her sleeping bag downstairs so that Subuki wouldn't be downstairs by herself.) Buttercup looked up. Her black hair was in her face. Subuki looked like she was barely awake. "Hey Bess." The chorused. Bessie jumped on the couch next to Buttercup's sleeping bag. "So who are we gonna meet today?" Buttercup asked. Bessie smiled like she knew a secret. "I won't tell. But she is an incredible friend of mine...she's a little tempermental..and she's a fighter." Bessie said. "Sounds like a BC junior." Subuki said, while dodging Buttercup's pillow. "That's not funny!!"

It was 10:00 in the morning when Boomer heard a loud knock on his door. "Get up, bro!!" He heard Bella call. He stuffed his face into his pillow. " I can holler louder if you can't...HEAR ME!!" Boomer covered his ears. "OKAY, I'm up!" He said, though not as loud as Bella had yelled. He got out of bed reluctantly, and opened the door. Bella was still standing there. Boomer saw his brother's doors wide open. "Where's Brick and Butch?" He asked. "They left an hour ago." Bella said. She was already changed, wearing a violet shirt with a single black stripe across it and some black jeans. She wore her hair in her usual braid. Boomer rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom.

When he got down the stairs, it was around 10:35. He sighed, grabbed his plate from the microwave before Bella could say anything. She looked at him. "Good Morning Sunshine." Bella said mockingly. Boomer rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get your hair out of your face?" He said. Bella growled under her breath. "This is the way my bangs are." She said. Her bangs were a bit weird, having a few long ones that covered her right eye, and some that went across her forehead were just jagged. "Oh, by the way, You got a call." Boomer nearly spit out the juice he was drinking. "W-What??" He said. Bella smiled. "Just Kidding." Boomer slammed his glass on the table, breaking it. "Great. ONE MORE thing I have to clean up." Bella said.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 New Friends, and the fight in the sky

By: Lumina Krausse

Bella swept up the broken glass, and put it in the trashcan. She noticed she had forgotten a peice on the floor. She picked it up, then screamed. "OW!" Boomer got up. "What's wrong?!" He asked, in an alarmed tone. Bella was holding her hand. Boomer opened it, and saw that she had a peice of glass stuck in her hand. He carefully pulled it out, and put it in the trash. Bella went to the sink and washed her hand. "Well that hurt like heck." Bella said. "You didn't have to scream so loud, I almost had a heart attack." Boomer said, bandaging her hand. "Well, excuse me for being able to scream loud enough for people in China can hear. Sometimes I can't control it okay??"

Boomer looked up at his sister, when she had gone silent. She had tears in her eyes, and she wiped them away with her sleeve. "Look sis, I didn't mean..." Bella sighed. "It's alright Boomer. It just hurts." Boomer cut the last of the medical tape off, and put it back in the drawer. He then went to the living room. Bella followed. She looked down at her hand. Then she smiled. "Uhh, Hey Boomer, I gonna go out. I'll be back later." Boomer turned to see Bella about halfway to the door. "For what?" He asked. "Oh, just some unfinished buisness." Bella said, and closed the door. She looked up towards the sky, seeing an orange streak in the sky. "Welcome back." Bella said, and flew towards it.

Bessie wore her aqua shirt, with a white stripe doing across the middle. Subuki had the same, but with yellow. "What's with the matching outfits?" Blossom asked, when the girls were leaving to go meet their new friend. "Oh, um...well, ya see..." Bessie stammered. Subuki looked like she knew something as well. "Is there something you guys know that we don't?" Buttercup asked with a hint of anger. "Please, tell us." Bubbles said. Bessie sighed, and looked at Subuki. "I guess we should tell them." Bessie said. Subuki shrugged. "Sure." Bessie took a deep breath and sat underneath a near by tree. "This is going to take a while." Bessie said. Subuki sat next to her.

Bella had flown away nearly an hour ago. Boomer looked around. No one was home. He sighed, and went up to his room. He pulled out his phone, then looked at it. _I wonder if she'll answer... _He thought. He looked for the number, and called it, with high hopes. "Please answer." He said to himself.

(With Bella)

The person Bella had been following stopped. It was a girl, with dark red hair and a orange shirt with a white stripe across it. She had gray jeans on with orange shoes. (Bessie and Subuki had the same except with different colors of shoes.) "Bella." The girl said. "Saranai." Bella answered. "I'm surprised you still remember me. Have I still lingered in your mind for that long?" Saranai said. Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh its nice to know that you still hate me." Saranai said. Bella was angry. "I do still hate you. After what you did to my brother, I will always hate you." Saranai brushed her short red hair out of her face. "Butch was bit too agressive for me. He should've known I was cheating on him anyway. He wasn't worth my time." Saranai began flying again.

Bella stopped. Angry tears fell across her face. She shot lazers at Saranai. Saranai felt a sharp pain cross her back and turned. "Oh Bella. Why do you push me to hurt you? I almost killed you last time. Baby can't control her anger, huh?" Bella's eyes turned a bright red and shot more lazers at Saranai. Saranai grew more angry and swung a punch at Bella.

Bubbles stared up at the sky. "Is that...purple...and orange?" She asked, seeing two streaks fly across the sky. "Umm...Blos-" She suddenly felt vibrations. Her phone was on silent. She looked at it, then blushed. "Umm, Bess?" Bubbles said, a little quietly. Then she thought, _maybe they won't mind if I talk on the phone for a second._ Bubbles walked a bit further away, across the street, and sat on a bench.

"Hello?"

"Umm..Hi.." Boomer said.

"Hi." Bubbles replied, trying to think of something to say.

"So...What're you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm with some friends." She said.

"Oh, I'm home by myself. Probably won't be for long though." Boomer replied.

"Why's that?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, Bella's gonna be home probably any minute." Boomer asked.

"Oh...Is she your...girlfriend?" Bubbles asked, a little sad.

"Ugh, no...ha! She's my sister." Boomer said, laughing.

Bubbles blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. So I was going to say...umm..." Boomer couldn't find the words.

"Do you want to meet at the mall again tommorow?" Bubbles asked, a bit quickly.

Boomer heaved a releaving sigh. "Yes. That would be great."

Bubbles sighed. She looked up at the sky again, seeing the same streaks.

"Uhh, Boomer?" She said. It was the first time she said his name during the conversation.

"Yes Bubbles?" He asked, concerned.

"Do you see a violet streak and an orange streak in the sky?" Bubbles asked, hoping he did.

Boomer ran to his window. Sure enough, he saw it. "Oh no...please no..." He said into the phone.

Bubbles grew afraid. "What's wrong?"

"What?...Oh, uhh...nothing. I just have to go. I'll call you back later." He said, and hung up the phone.

Bubbles grew alarmed. "Something's wrong."

Bubbles walked back to the group. Blossom and Buttercup were open-mouthed. "What'd I miss?" Bubbles asked, puzzeled.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5 Saranai, and familiar faces

By: Lumina Krausse

Saranai stared Bella down. Bella had several cuts on her face, and she was bleeding from one side of her left arm. "So are we done with this little playground fight?" Saranai asked. Bella was weak, and she struggled to answer, "N-no. I won't f-forgive you for h-hurting my b-brother." Saranai sighed heavily and struck Bella with another blow. Bella flew backwards, losing her balance. "I can't lose. Not again." She whispered. She stood her ground in the sky once more and yelled at the top of her lungs. Saranai covered her ears. She pulled her hand away to strike again, but put it back. She turned around and looked the other way. She saw a green and red streak.

Bessie, Subuki, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were now walking through the park. Suddenly, Subuki gasped. "Bessie! Look!" She pointed towards the sky. Each saw the orange streak in the sky. "Sara!" Bessie said. "You mean the other member of your team?" Blossom asked. Bessie and Subuki didn't answer. "She's being ambushed. We have to help her." Subuki said. Bessie took off in an instant. Her aqua streak followed her. Subuki took off as well, her yellow streak left in the sky.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stood there, only to watch. "Do we...help?" Bubbles asked. "No. They're the SuperPuffs. They can handle this." Blossom said with a smile. "I don't like the idea of them copying us." Buttercup said and crossed her arms. "I'm going to help them anyway." Buttercup said and flew after. Blossom and Bubbles followed.

Meanwhile, in the sky.

"Bella!" Brick said and flew to his sister. Butch followed. He looked at the opponent. "Hello Butchy. Or should I say, Bitchy." Sara said with an evil smile. "You have no right to take this out on my little sister, Saranai." Butch said in a defensive stance. Brick turned to Bella. "You okay, Bella?" He asked. Bella gave a weak smile even though there was blood coming down her forehead. Brick's eyes grew a deep red. "You've made this personal, Saranai." Brick said. Saranai laughed. She looked down. "Hello girls." She said. "Sara, Was that girl following you again?" Bessie asked getting into a defensive stance. "We'll teach her not to mess with the SuperPuffs." Subuki added, with a yellow cd in her hand. Brick glared at them, he had his hand on his sister's shoulder. Suddenly, Bessie heard something and turned.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. This is our fight." Subuki said, looking at them. Buttercup shrugged. "You guys are our friends. It's only fair if we help." Blossom nodded, "Besides, we've delt with wor-" She stared at their opponent. "I was right. They're back..." Blossom said. Buttercup noticed this too. "I thought I saw them the other day..." Bubbles was dumbfounded. "What? What is it?" She asked. She didn't remember the RowdyRuffs they had fought so long ago. "Nice idea, SuperPuffs." Brick said with anger. "Getting our old opponents to fight against us. This is a new low." Bessie and Subuki looked at eachother. Brick flew over to Blossom. "Long time no see Blossom." Then he flung his fist to her face. Suddenly Butch tripped after Buttercup had swung a punch at him, bumping Subuki. Subuki tumbled almost out of the sky, and closed her eyes, afraid.

She felt arms grip around her. She looked up. There she saw...Brick. She blushed, not moving. "Our fight is with the PowerPuffs right now, but your orange friend will pay for what she did to my sister." He said not looking down. Subuki suddenly remembered her place. "We'll see about that." She said. Brick looked down at her. He smirked. "Your cute when your being tough." He said. Subuki blushed again, but on the inside she felt like dancing.

Butch threw another at Buttercup, sending her backwards into Bubbles. "Since the blonde isn't here, get the SuperPuffs out of here." She yelled, dodging a kick. Bubbles flew to Bessie, and said, "Blossom and Buttercup want us to go! We need too." Bessie sighed heavily, seeing that Subuki had been put back in the sky. Brick blushed a little, until Blossom punched him in the face. Saranai turned. Bella was floating nearby the battle scene.

Bessie and Bubbles were already to the ground. Subuki was sighing to herself. Bessie shrugged and pulled the sky blue ribbon in her hair. "C'mon. Let's go." Bubbles said, pulling at Bessie's arm. "Where's Sara?" Bessie asked, not seeing the familiar streak of orange. "She probably went off somewhere. Let's go Bess. We'll have a SuperPuff reunion later." Subuki said, her mind still daydreaming. Bessie sighed, and followed.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember." Saranai said, ready to punch Bella again. As she pulled her hand back, she felt a firm hand on her. "Don't you touch my sister!" She looked back. "Ah, Boomer. The dumb blonde. I was wondering where you were." Saranai said. Boomer was angry and didn't answer. He looked over at Bella. She was weak, and looked like she was going to...fall. Saranai elbowed Boomer in the chest. Boomer grabbed her arm again and swung her around.

Bella felt herself falling. She couldn't find the strength to keep herself in the sky. _Dang it, don't fall! Catch yourself! Don't lose consciousness! _She thought in the back of her mind. Her world went black...

Boomer saw his sister fall. Butch saw this too, and tried to fly her way, but was kicked in the stomach. Brick looked the direction he saw his brothers. He tried to get away from Blossom, but she punched him in the face. Boomer pushed Saranai away, and began to fly toward Bella. Sara stopped him midway, and said, "You need to finish what you started."

Bella hit the ground. She knew now that she might not get up again. She slowly tried to take a deep breath. _I can't breathe..._ She suddenly felt a hand on her head. "Bella? Bella wake up!" She recognized the voice as Brick's. She was picked up. She tried to move, but she couldn't. "Is she breathing?" Butch asked, sounding further away. "Yea, but barely. We need to get her to a hospital." Brick answered. Boomer was the only one she didn't hear.

She woke up in a hospital. The room was completely white, and Bella looked around. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too. " Good Morning, Sunshine." She heard. She looked around, though when she moved her neck, it hurt worse. "Boomer?" She said, her voice a mere whisper. "Hi Bella. You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine...everything hurts...but I'm fine." She said, pausing in between to take breaths. "What happened?" She asked. " We got you about an hour after you fell to the ground. I think there's going to be an imprint of you in the ground." He smiled. "Brick and Butch were really worried about you, and they went to find the SuperPuff girls. They gave up their search and told me they'd be here in a while." Bella smiled back.

"Hey Bella!" Butch said, flying through the door. He had a purple teddy bear in his hand. Bella smiled. "Hi Butch...Who won the fight?" She said. She pressed a button on the romote to move her bed up. "Oh no you don't sis." Butch said and pressed the button to move it down. "Doc says you can't sit up yet." Bella groaned. Brick was standing in a corner, not speaking. "Hey Big Red." She said weakly. Brick looked away. "You better not scare me like that again." He said. "Scare? How long was I out?" She asked alarmed. Her heart rate went up. She started to breathe hard. "Bella, Calm down!" Butch said and put his hand on hers. Bella closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "You were out for the last five hours. Not including after we picked you up." Boomer said. Brick stood in the corner, sort of glaring.

"Hey Big Red." She said, opening her eyes and smiling. He looked up. "No flirting during a fight." She said. Brick smiled back. "Ha, What flirting?" He said. "I saw you, with that yellow SuperPuff." Bella said, now that regained control. "That may be true, but I regret nothing. At least she's more good looking than that Saranai that nearly killed you." Brick said. Bella smiled at Boomer. "Don't you need to be somewhere?" She asked. Boomer shook his head. "We agreed that we were going to stay with you."

Saranai chewed some gum on the porch of Bessie's house. Blossom, who had a scratch across her face, was sitting there, puzzeled. Buttercup had several bruises on her arms, and moved her black sleeve up. She was thinking. "So your a Superpuff?" Blossom asked Saranai. "Yep." Saranai answered blowing a bubble. "That was a pretty good beating you gave that girl back there." Buttercup added. "I don't let anyone mess with me." Saranai said. Bessie came out with a small shoe box. "These are some pictures." She said, handing them to Bubbles. Subuki was chewing gum next to Saranai. "Who was that girl, anyway?" Bubbles asked. Saranai said nothing. She blew a large bubble, then began to chew again. "We don't know, but every time we saw her, she usually was rescued by the RowdyRuff boys." Subuki said. Blossom made a face, thinking. "But why would the RowdyRuff's care for some girl that...oh my...you don't think..."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 A Saranai suspicion

By: Lumina Krausse

"...One of them's dating her?" Blossom blurted out. Suddenly, Saranai swallowed her gum. She started to cough. Bessie laughed and smacked Saranai on the back. "Blossom, really...you have to be kidding!" Saranai said. Blossom shrugged. "Why else would they want to protect her so badly?" She added. Saranai kept silent. _If I told their secret...I can't...I took an oath...and besides, she's my nemesis. She doesn't need extra ones. _Saranai thought to herself, and spit the gum on the grass.

Bella looked out the window of her room. She then looked at her bed. Unsurprisingly, there were three belts, and a chain. Leaving her not being able to move from her bed. She sighed, her bangs flowing up a little. She took a deep breath, and yelled with her sonic voice,

"BRICK!!"

A red streak was seen from her window, and she closed her eyes. "You called, Bella?" He said. She opened her eyes, seeing Brick standing there, obviously looking tired. "Why am I strapped to the bed?" She asked. He sighed, sitting on the light purple covers. "Because knowing you, you'd want to go find the SuperPuffs and try to beat them. You're weak enough Bella." She rolled her eyes. "But is it necessary to have three belts?" She asked. Brick sighed, and undid the top belt, allowing Bella to move her arms. "Thanks." She said giving a sweet smile. Brick smiled,and tapped her head like petting a dog. "Now I need Bella to stay in her bed, not get hurt anymore or start to harass who ever I send to take care of her. Just in case that is." He was about out the window, when she said, "Big Red, I have one exception. I want to be able to make Butch mad as much as I want...for my own entertainment of course." She said. Brick turned around, thought about it for a second, and said, "Permission granted. Butch is your first caretaker then, have fun." Bella smiled evily to herself.

"Well it could be possible." Blossom said. Bubbles was staring at Subuki, who seemed to be in her own little world. "Uhh...Beam?" Bubbles asked, saying Subuki's nickname. No answer. Bessie rolled her eyes and said, "She's been like this. Leave her to herself." Then she turned and continued to argue with Buttercup on how many oreos they could eat until the whole pitcher of lemonade was gone.

"But Saranai, not to be a bother, but why do you find this so unbeleivable?" Blossom asked. Saranai was drinking a glass of lemonade. "Well for starters, That girl is ugly. They wouldn't be interested in her." Blossom shrugged at Saranai's comment. "Well she was beat up at the time, looked like she was on the verge of passing out. Doesn't mean she's ugly." Blossom said. Saranai, obviously annoyed said, "I don't want to hear this. I'm done talking about that girl. She follows me all the time and bothers us SuperPuffs." She said, putting her Ipod headphones into her ears. Blossom rolled her eyes. "Okay then."

Butch was about ready to kill his sister. "Will you stop with the stupid insults already??" Butch said. "Insults? What insults?" She said. "Oh, just saying about how stupid I am, and that I can't order you around, and that I can't beat you or hurt you without getting in trouble with Brick, and blah blah blah!!" He said, outraged. "Okay, Green Goblin. I'll be quiet then." Bella said, and smiled. Butch sat in her computer chair. Bella began to hum. "What're you humming?" Butch asked after a while. Bella didn't answer, and kept humming with a smile on her face. "Bella! Answer me!" He said. Bella closed her eyes and continued to hum. _This is sooo the most fun I have ever had..._ She hummed.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7 A Taste of Love pt.1

By: Lumina Krausse

"Hello?" Boomer said. It was a few days after what had happened to Bella, and she had gotten alot better. Boomer had just gotten a call on his cell phone.

"Hi Boomer!" Bubbles replied. She was sitting on the porch in her light blue sundress, and had some white flats on. Her hair was in the usual ponytails.

"Oh, Hi Bubbles!" He said. Boomer was in his room sitting on his bed with a sketch pad. He was drawing a picture of what seemed to be an anime-styled eye. Bella had recently taught him how, and he wanted to try. He had a white undershirt on, with a blue button down shirt over it. The buttons were undone at the time, since he was just at home. He also had black jeans and his usual blue shoes on.

"Umm...Do you have anything to do later?" She asked, looking at a pocket calander she had.

"Well, I don't think so. I'll check and call you back, okay?" He said, looking at the calander on his bedroom door.

"Okay! Well, I'll be waiting!" She said, and hung up the phone. Blossom walked out moments later wearing a pink tee shirt and some jean shorts. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and her signature red bow. She had a lollypop in her hand. "Who were you talking too?" Blossom asked. "Just a friend...I have to go to my room now." Bubbles replied and ran into the house and locked the door to her room.

Boomer ran down the stairs, and into the living room. "Bella?" He called. "I'm in here!" Bella called back from the game room. "Are you going to do anything later?" Boomer asked. "No, I don't think so." Bella answered. Boomer sighed and relaxed his voice a little. "Well, I do. So could you cover for me when the guys get back?" Boomer said. Bella cocked an eyebrow. "You have a date?" Bella asked. "Don't say it that way! It makes me nervous!" Boomer said. "Yea, I'll cover for ya bro." Bella said. Boomer smiled. "Thanks sis!!"

Bubbles phone rang. "Hello?" She said hastily.

"Hi Bubbles!" Boomer said, excited.

"So?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't have anything to do. You wanna hang out?" Boomer asked. A bit of blush came to his cheeks.

"Yea! That would be great! What time?" Bubbles asked, excited too.

"Around 5:00. Is that okay?" Boomer said.

"Sure! But where?" Bubbles asked. Her cheeks were also becoming a bright pink.

"How about I suprise you?" Boomer said, with a smile.

"Really?! Umm...Okay!" Bubbles said, her face almost completely red.

"I have to go! See ya later!" Boomer said, and hung up. He ran back down the stairs and into the game room again. "Hey Bella!" He said with a huge smile. He picked her up and swung her around. "Put me down lover boy!" Bella said, laughing. He set Bella down on the ground. "Something made you happy." Bella said, smiling. (Boomer is secretly her fav bro XD) "You bet it did! I know exactly where we're going too!" Boomer said, and sat on the pool table. He told her his whole plan.

Bubbles sighed and sat down on her bed. "I'm going to fall in love today, I just know it!" She said to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Bubbles?" A voice called. "Yes?" Bubbles called back. "It's Blossom. You okay?" Blossom called back. "I'm doing fine! Just perfect!" Bubbles called back, and heard the close of a door. Blossom locked herself back in her room.

"I can't wait..." Bubbles said, going to her closet. She opened it, with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 A Taste of Love pt. 2

By: Lumina Krausse

Bubbles pulled out an outfit and compared it to the one she had on. "I don't know...I like this one so much better!" She whispered to herself. She looked at her stuffed octopus, and said, "What do you think, Octi?" She asked.

There was silence.

"You really think so? Okay!" Bubbles said, and hugged her Octi. She put the other outfit away, and looked at the clock. "Aww! It's only 3:00." She said, dissappointed. She was really bored.

Boomer finished telling Bella his plan. She pouted. "That lake was discovered by both of us! You can't just take some girl there!" Bella said in protest. "I know, sis. I know! But...There's something about Bubbles that...I don't know...feels different." He said. Bella smiled at him. "Ya know what, lover boy? Go ahead and take your girl to Lake Sanctuary. But I'm only letting you do it because you're my favorite." She said. Then she froze. She couldn't beleive what she just said. "I'm your favorite?" Boomer said, cocking an eyebrow. "N-No...I don't pick favorites!" Bella tried to cover up, but it was too late. "Ha! I knew it!" Boomer said. Bella looked confused. "What?" She asked. "The other day, when we were flying around, Brick decided that he was your favorite. Only because you gave him that nickname." Boomer said. Bella laughed. "Big Red is just flattering himself because he labels himself as irrisistable." Bella said, using Brick's nickname. "Then Butch said he was your favorite because he's always being insulted by you." Boomer said. "I make fun of him because it is fun!" Bella said. She aimed at the cue-ball. Boomer got off the table and stood to the side against the wall. "What did you say?" Bella asked, sinking the red striped ball. "I said that you didn't choose favorites." Boomer said. "But in my mind I always knew I was your favorite!" He added. Bella rolled her eyes and sunk the green striped ball. "Of course ya did." She said.

Bubbles decided to log on to her computer. It was now 3:45, and she was even more bored than usual. She logged on to a chat room, just to pass the time.

BubblyBaby03

(has logged on)

Boomer went back upstairs, to get the things he needed. Bella snuck into Butch's room, and got onto his laptop. She logged into a chatroom.

BrokenViolet04

(has logged on)

Bella noticed the other username, one she hadn't seen.

BrokenViolet04: Hi. :)

Bubbles noticed the different username too.

BubblyBaby03: Hi.

BrokenViolet04: Who r u?

BubblyBaby03: I'm Bubbles. U?

BrokenViolet04: I'm Bella.

BubblyBaby03: Cool. I'm soo bored! --

BrokenViolet04: Yea, I'm bored too. I have to clean the house while my bros are away.

BubblyBaby03: Oh. U hav sibs?

BrokenViolet04: Yep. 3.

BubblyBaby03: Oh. I have 2 sibs. But mine are sisters.

BrokenViolet04: Lucky.

BubblyBaby03: Lol, that's kinda mean!

BrokenViolet04: Not rly. I luv my bros, but they can be idiots sometimes. 3 ; 3

BubblyBaby03: xD

BrokenViolet04: Well, I gotta get back to work. Bye!

BrokenViolet04

(has logged off)

Bella sighed and turned off Butch's computer. She picked up the trash in his room, and put it in a trashbag she had in her hand. She went to Boomer's room. "Guess what, Bro?" Bella said. "What?" Boomer asked. He was pulling out a different shirt from his closet. It was a blue button down shirt like the other, except a lighter blue. "I talked to your girlfriend online." Bella said. Boomer looked up. "You did?" He said, ignoring the fact that she had called Bubbles his girlfriend. "She seems nice, has a good sense of humor." Bella said. Boomer smiled. "Cool." He glanced at the clock.

It was 4:00.

Bubbles turned off her computer and opened her window. The wind was blowing and it felt nice. She climbed out, and flew to the roof. "I can change in a little while." She whispered to herself, and sat down. The roof was flat, and she felt like she wanted to sleep. Just for a little while. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Bubbles said, jolting up.

"Hi Bubbles, It's Boomer." He said.

"Hi Boomer! What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering. Do you want to meet at the park first? Or should I go to your house?" He asked, blushing because he hadn't thought of this earlier.

Bubbles thought for a moment. She hadn't told her sisters about Boomer yet, and what would the Professor say? So she decided,

"We can meet at the park."

"Okay. That's great! I'll see ya in an hour!" Boomer said, and hung up.

Bubbles closed and set her phone down. She layed down on the roof again, and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 A Taste Of Love pt 3

By: Lumina Krausse

Bubbles woke up a while later, and stretched. Suddenly, she reached down and picked up her phone. "4:40?" She said, and got up. She flew back down towards her window and changed into her other outfit quickly.

Boomer sat on the park bench waiting. He was happy, smiling to himself. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, still smiling. "You think out loud." Bella said. She was in a purple white striped top and white shorts. Her hair was as usual, and she was wearing a touch of makeup. "Hey Bella. What're you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, I got bored listening to your thoughts...that are a bit...somethings I wish I didn't hear!" Bella said, sort of whispering. "Oh...sorry." Boomer said.

After a few minutes, Bubbles grabbed her purse and flew out the door. She had no idea where this date would lead, but she was hoping it would be fun. She flew 20 feet in the sky, sighing to herself and her thoughts. Soon she came to the park, and landed.

Bella had left five minutes earlier. Boomer didn't mind. He just told her to not let Brick or Butch see her. Boomer then saw Bubbles, and blinked twice before looking again.

Bubbles was wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap sundress, and she had a white sweater over it. She had her white flats on and her dress stopped just above her knees. She didn't notice him staring at her, and she sat down beside him.

"Hi." She said, blushing.

Boomer snapped out of it.

"Hi." He answered, blushing as well.

"So, where are we going?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Boomer said. He got up, then stopped. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

_Bella? Can you hear me?_ He thought.

_Loud and clear Blue Bro. _She thought back.

_Good. Listen, I was thinking...It would be nice if...well you sang tonight. As a favor. _ Boomer was the only one who knew his sister loved to sing. She kept this secret from the others, and had told him because she trusted him to keep it.

_Well, She doesn't know who I am...and people don't know where Lake Sanctaury is, so Okay. But once again, only cause your my fave bro._ Bella thought back.

Boomer was smiling to himself. He looked down at Bubbles, who was trying to help a little kid up the steps of the jungle gym. He walked over and took her hand, making both of them blush. "Come on, I think we're both going to have fun." Boomer said, pulling Bubbles a little. She smiled, and said, "I hope so."

Boomer stopped Bubbles a while away before they would get to the lake. "Why are we stopping?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 A Taste of Love pt 4**

**By: Lumina Krausse**

Boomer took out a small white cloth and tied it over Bubbles' eyes. She smiled, and giggled a little, making Boomer blush. He held her shoulder with one hand, and her hand with the other. "This is going to be a secret okay?" He said as they went down a grassy path. "Okay." Bubbles answered, visions going through her mind.

Suddenly, Boomer stopped. _Bella? You ready?_ He thought. Then She thought back, _Yes!! And I'm excited to meet your girlfriend._ He rolled his eyes. _She's not my girlfriend...not yet anyway._ He blushed. Then he pushed Bubbles into a few bushes and she said, "Where are we going, Boomer?" He smiled. "Almost there." He said. He stopped at a clearing. It was a grassy hill, and there was a shimmering lake just a few steps away. There was a few trees and he saw Bella there, but she looked different.

_Are you wearing...a dress?_ Boomer thought, mockingly. It wasn't normal for Bella to wear girly looking clothes. _yes, is there a problem?_ She asked. Her dress was a dark purple, and glittering. It had a small slit in it, and her hair was down. It was long and flowing down her back. She also had a touch of makeup on. _You look great sis._Boomer thought, smiling at her. _Thanks. _Bella thought back and looked at Bubbles, who was still standing there, with the blindfold on. _Nice catch. _Bella thought.

Bella smiled she was happy for her brother. She started sing a beuatiful song a song that only birds could sing. Bubbles shuttered . "What is that? Boomer it's beautiful." asked Bubbles. He smiled to himself and removed Bubbles blindfold. Bubbles gasped the beauty of the lake mixed with the song took her breath away. "Boomer..." was all Bubbles could say. "Well what do you think?" He asked her. Bubbles was speechless. "It's...beautiful." Bubbles said. Boomer smiled. "Yea..." He said, looking at her.

Bubbles noticed this and blushed. "So this is where you wanted to bring me?" She asked. The scenery was perfect, the grass green and the sun making the lake sparkle. Boomer suddenly felt a light blush on his cheek. "Yea...Welcome...To Lake Sanctuary." Boomer said. "How long has this been here?" She asked. She now went to his side and held his hand. "A few years. My sister and I like to go hiking...and we stumbled apon it." Bubbles smiled. "You have a sister?" She asked. "Yea. She-" _Don't tell her anything!_ Bella's thoughts said in his mind. "She's close to me." He said. "Oh, that's nice." Bubbles said.

A few hours later, the sun began to go down. "Hey Bubbles?" Boomer asked. "Yes, Boomer?" Bubbles said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her under a tree. You could see the sun setting perfectly from under it, and Bubbles eyes sparkled with amazement. "Oh my..." Bubbles said, and rested her head on Boomer's chest. After the sun had set, Bubbles looked up. "The sun set from here is amazing." She said. Boomer smiled. Secretly, his sister was hiding on the other side of the same tree. She had listened to about three of their conversations, and now she was getting a little tired.

Boomer put his head back. _You still here?_ Boomer thought to Bella. Bella's eyes shot open. _Yea...but barely. I'm so tired..._ Bella thought. Boomer smiled to himself and realized Bubbles had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A Taste Of Love pt 5**

**By: Lumina Krausse**

Boomer jolted awake. He felt something move. He looked down at Bubbles, who's head was still leaning against his chest. She was still asleep. Boomer sighed and looked down at his watch. It was 4:00 in the morning. He heard a silent breathing further away. _Your still here?_ Boomer thought to his sister. There was no response. She was still there, he could see her leaning on the other side of the tree. He didn't want to wake Bubbles while Bella was still around. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Boomer opened his eyes for the third time. Bubbles had moved again. He sighed and looked at his watch. "7:30?" He whispered. _You awake?_ Boomer thought before waking Bubbles up. _I'm at home. _His sister thought back. Boomer smiled. He gently nudged her shoulder. Bubbles stirred a little, and said in a whisper, "Boomer..."

Boomer felt a light blush on his cheeks. _Is she...dreaming about me?_ He thought. He smiled and shook her a bit more hardly this time. She opened her eyes and yawned. "What?! Am I still?! Uh-Oh!" She babbled as she realized where she was. She turned around. "Good morning, sunshine." Boomer said, laughing a little. "Did I-Did we-...sleep here?" Bubbles asked, still shocked. "Yep. I guess we did." Boomer said and got up. He stretched and yawned.

Bubbles face turned red at the thought. Boomer noticed this and his own blush reddened. "Umm...So I guess...you should get home." Boomer said. Bubbles nodded, still blushing. _I need to fly home if I want to get there before Blossom and Buttercup wake up..._ Bubbles thought. (She didn't know that Boomer was thinking the same with his brothers.) "Would you mind...if I go home alone?" Bubbles asked, feeling bad. Boomer nodded. "Sure, that's okay." He said. He didn't want Bubbles to go home alone, but if she wanted to, then it was okay.

_I feel really bad. I don't like just leaving like this...I have to do something..._ Bubbles thought. The problem was...She knew what she wanted to do, but would she really...

Bubbles sighed. She took a few steps toward Boomer until they were inches from eachother. "I'm sorry I have to go." Bubbles said. Boomer smiled. "That's okay." He said. She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his. Her hands around his neck and his around her waist. She pulled back after a few seconds, and started walking into the woods.

When Bubbles was far enough into the woods, she looked up at the sky and took off, leaving her light blue streak after her.

By the lake, Boomer stood there. "Is she gone?" He heard someone behind him. It was Bella. "Yea. I think so." Boomer answered. "Okay, let's go." Bella said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He sighed, and took off, Bella next to him.


End file.
